Panzers to the Void!
by ArcAnge1 I4
Summary: Louise is a mage, who's last chance to prove herself better than her dismal abilities is to summon a familiar. Arthur is a tank commander of a German Panzer IV on the ever-worsening Eastern Front. Unfortunately, the archaic world of magic is just as dangerous for him and his crew as they struggle with Louise's unique talents and a world on the cusp of a new world war.
1. Chapter 1: Panzer Vor!

_A/N: I rewrote this chapter a couple of times, and I hope it is an interesting concept. This is not based off of any video game or otherwise as I tried to get my details directly from real history sources and wanted to depict people with different motivations on the German side of WWII. I used " Panzer Warfare on the Eastern Front" by Hans Schaufler for a lot of inspiration, and hope I interest a lot of people. Now, my one and only disclaimer: I do not own any of the franchises depicted or referenced here, all rights belong to their respected owners._

 _Though admittedly I do play " World of Tanks", and enjoyed "Girls und Panzer", I tried to make this more realistic than either one._

 _Italics-"Speaking in a language that is not the listener's native tongue, or a language they may have trouble understanding."_

* * *

Chapter 1: Panzer Vor!

 **Point of View-Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere**

Louise finished her chant for the second time, ignoring the pointed looks given to her by her peers. She was of the Valliere line and would not allow herself to be humiliated.

At least, that was what she told herself. In truth she knew no mage could possibly fail the summoning ritual, or ever had in recorded history. The founder's spells were the most tried and true and while nobody could doubt Louise had magical ability her ability to produce anything other than explosions was doubtful. The sound of another smoky explosion was produced immediately following the incantation and she hoped against hope that she would be successful despite the odds.

A crash was heard and she hopefully looked forward, only to see the smoke clear around some sort of monstrosity. What looked like a steel-plated carriage had slammed into the grass heavily, and it's massive frame was even taller than the lanky Professor Colbert. It's size wasn't the only thing that surprised her as instead of four wheels and a horse or two, were strange metal bars connected in a belt-like fashion over multiple wheels, which must have been to support the transport's heavy weight.

Still, the most surprising thing was the thin cannon that protruded out through the front of the top portion. It seemed much too thin in comparison to the cannon's she'd seen on visits to port cities and the palace, as well as various forts during travels. It also had a black cross which cultural studies and tutors had taught her had a Germanian origin and while most looked down on Germania as uncultured in comparison to Tristania, Gallia, Romalia, and Albion it was still one of the languages her mother had considered essential.

Students were recovering from smoke-induced coughing fits while Professor Colbert approached her and Louise quickly realized her place. She couldn't bind some Germanian contraption to herself! She'd failed, just as she had last time.  
A sound interrupted her teacher's gait and she looked to see a circular hatch being popped open, with a man propping himself up with his arms to look out and fan away black clouds from inside.

 _"Status,"_ he shouted down into the vehicle, in sharp Germanian which she did understand, if not exceptionally well. In her peripheral vision Louise saw Kirche perk up at that, probably surprised to hear her native tongue despite many of the noble students being capable of speaking it. _"Kohler, status! What's going on?"_ Louise wondered who he was talking to before hearing a gruff voice reply back.

 _"Sir, no fire but Dolan's unconscious and-"_ the voice started but was interrupted by another quickly.

" _We're good, the brat's out like a light though!"_

 _"Good, Adler get him back. Kohler you are to-"_ the man stopped as he observed his surroundings, the relatively clear air showing the dumbstruck mages observing the unfolding spectacle. _"Belay that, armed! Out now, move!"_ He barked rapidly, jumping out and drawing a strange black pistol from a holster. With disciplined speed two others emerged, a young blond man and an older, more physically imposing one. The blond readied the same pistol the first man had while the burly one carried a gray, short musket with a long box sticking pointedly out of the bottom.

 _"Ah, excuse me! Sirs, there's no need for violence,"_ Professor Colbert interrupted in better Germanian than she possibly could have managed. She was pleasantly surprised by his ability to recover and judging from the black uniforms and the cross on the...carriage these commoners were men of the Germanian Military. Though the founder had judged it…

Oh by the founder, would she have to have a human familiar? Not only would she not get a majestic animal, but this could turn into some sort of diplomatic incident too? One could not deny the founder's ritual...doing so would be heresy. Still, if they were testing some cannon contraption could she be forced to only have a familiar controlled by a foreign power?!

Louise only noticed herself hyperventilating slightly when her teacher placed a calming hand on her shoulder. Unfortunately the weapons were immediately turned to him, and Louise knew some students already had hands on their wands. Surprisingly Colbert didn't raise his staff at all.

 _"Identify yourself, who are you! Where is this!"_ The man raised his voice, not quite raising his weapon to her teacher but his companions did so anyway. The man seemed to try to be polite, but conveyed an overwhelming sense of urgency, as if lives were at stake.

 _"I am Professor Jean Colbert of the Tristain Academy of Magic. You have arrived in the Tristain Academy of Magic, three hours by horseback to Tristania. Now you may be confused as it seems Ms. Valliere's summoning attempt brought you here-"_

 _"I don't need your crazy stories,"_ the lead man interrupted. _"How far are we from Mzensk? What are german-speaking citizens and children doing in Russia?!"_ The man looked as if he was comprehending his words as they came out and looked to be taking this more seriously by the second.

 _"Mzensk? I'm afraid I haven't heard of such a place. Nor Russia. Perhaps it would be better to discuss this in private,"_ it didn't take a genius to know Colbert was trying to get the children out of harm's way because even though she stayed firm in her belief that magic was far superior, Louise doubted that many of the students could defend themselves from bullets quickly enough.

 _"That is-,"_ the man looked around and considered carefully. _-"agreeable. Kohler, I entrust Dolan's safety and the IV's security to you,"_ he gestured with his pistol to Professor Colbert and he nodded as if unworried about this strange occurrence and only curious.

Colbert quickly issued out directions to return to the dormitory rooms post haste, and they were followed without much resistance. However, Louise didn't miss the look the three men gave one another before the burly man went back to seemingly guard the vehicle.

 _"I want this sorted out immediately, time mustn't be wasted,"_ he said sternly to Colbert who despite being at least twice his age seemed to take this completely seriously, while Louise followed. After all, it was her fault.

 _"Don't worry, I'm bringing you to the headmaster and despite his...eccentricities he's more well equipped to figure this out then I. Follow me,"_ he gestured and nodded to Louise to follow, while the two men in black uniform followed closely, holstering their weapons but maintaining careful diligence.

When they arrived, Louise was honestly surprised to see Headmaster Osmond diligently poring over various papers. Looking up he looked curiously to Colbert.

"Oh ho-hoh! What's this, Jean?" Louise noted with annoyance that he stroked his beard with fake contemplation, while Colbert nodded accordingly.

"These men, along with their...carriage were seemingly summoned during Ms. Valliere's second summoning attempt," Louise flinched. "They also seem to speak Germanian, so if you would?" Osmond laughed heartily and eyed the two intruders.

 _"I am Headmaster Osmond of the Tristain Academy of Magic, it's a pleasure to meet you. Might I be privileged to know to whom I am speaking?"_ his Germanian wasn't smooth like Colbert's, but he was fluent enough to convey patience and formality.

Louise realized that as a noble Osmond would know how to be eloquent when the time called for it, but was still surprised that the notoriously lecherous old man had been capable of being polite without insidious intentions. Shame for causing this mess was only going to turn into scandal if it got any worse, but the way she saw it there was no reason to make it worse by speaking her thoughts aloud.

 _"Greetings, I am Feldwebel Arthur Schmidt of the 4th Panzer Division and this is Unteroffizier Erich von Adler, who is under my command,"_ A noble? Louise considered it, but the name didn't sound traditional. The other countries had all looked down on the 'ennobling' the occasionally took place in Germania and considering a commoner was commanding him this seemed more likely.

To think some commoners had the gall to proclaim themselves nobility descended from those gifted by Brimir. louise didn't want to believe she'd summoned the likes of such heresy. Perhaps he was a bastard, who proved himself worthy of a new title based on merit? Germania did place great value on honor and achievement so that wasn't impossible but it still left questions unanswered.

 _"Herr Schmidt, a pleasure. Just how is it I can help you?"_ Louise tuned out what she already know and drew herself into analyzing the two men in front of her.

Arthur Schmidt looked pretty average, but held himself with the confidence necessary in good leaders, something Louise's own mother had tried to instill in her. His brown hair and dark eyes left some to be desired but wasn't the kind of barbaric look the filled Germanian stereotypes. Erich von Adler however...could be considered to have charming looks, not unlike Guiche de Gramont if he were to grow into a mature man, and develop a sense of duty. Guiche lacked the poise and build this uniformed soldier seemed to carry naturally. He had smooth blond hair and sharp blue eyes, and held himself seriously, but with a playful smirk that danced on his lips as if he found the situation exciting, if strange.

 _"You do not believe magic brought you here? I have to say it seems unlikely even from my perspective, though I don't know about what you describe as a land with no magic. Not to mention this Germany, do you not mean Germania?"_ Louise shot her eyes forward upon realizing she'd probably missed something important.

 _"No, I do not. Unless your 'magic' can figure out a way to bring us back to where we were...which is to say the constantly pushing front where we are needed,"_ he stressed that to Osmond unnecessarily and Louise realized that his claims of not being from Germania made some sense if they were at war. After all, Germania was just starting to recover from a famine that had drained their resources due to extremely poor harvests. They were definitely not interested in war despite their strength. _"So I will need maps of the area immediately."_ Osmond placed his elbows on his wooden desk and assumed a position of thought.

"Colbert, fetch Ms. Longueville and tell her to bring local and continental maps. Afterwards I want both of you to search the archives about any unusual familiar summonings," his transition to Francais was smooth, and Louise got the impression that he was happy to be able to go back to speaking his native language. Colbert left immediately and Osmond turned back to Arthur.

 _"The truth is however that I might know way to get you back magically. If we were to let Ms. Valliere complete the ritual the runes may show which region you've been summoned from but even so it might not. After all a human summoning is unprecedented."_

 _"I don't think your 'magic' could get us home anyway,"_ Arthur said, and Louise got the impression that he was mocking them as if he thought they were crazy or something. _"Nonetheless, your lack of knowledge on things that are commonplace where I am from doesn't leave me filled with hope. As you said earlier, you can provide sleeping arrangements and assure that the Panzerkampfwagen remains protected?"_

 _"Yes, the Panzer-kampf-wagen..."_ Osmond audibly separated it, showing that he probably hadn't practiced his Germanian in years. _"Well, there are some storage portions of the building behind the complex. I don't know if they'll be big enough but if not we can have one of the earth-mages craft a temporary shelter for it."_ Arthur and Erich shared a look, though she couldn't quite decipher its meaning.

The wooden door flew open as Colbert returned with Osmond's secretary, her long dark hair seemingly making up for Colbert's baldness.

"Ah yes, bring those here!" Osmond exclaimed, picking up his staff and muttering a quick incantation to levitate the stacks of paper on his desk onto a shelf to make room. Arthur choked and Erich tensed, as if surprised. Louise was certain they'd be more used to seeing practiced magic if they were in the military but they'd claimed to not be of Germanian origin.

What then? Some sort of Germanian country that had long ago split off? Discontented nobles who decided to leave and travel with others far away, to create this 'Germany' place? Colbert set down a map of Tristain on the desk and smoothed it out for observation.

 _"What is...?"_ Arthur came up to inspect it, while Erich did so after sending Ms. Longueville a grateful smile, as if she'd done something personally for him. Louise realized her comparison to Guiche might not have been that far off, unfortunately. _"You said we're near Tristainia? Your country is not very large from the looks of it. Is there a bigger map?"_ Upon seeing the look Osmond was giving him he clarified, _"In scope, not in literal map size,"_ he turned to his companion who had holstered his pistol to gaze over the map, _"_ _Unteroffizier_ _, I don't recognize anything here. You?"_

 _"No sir, nothing remotely recognizable,"_ he seemed concerned as well, and Osmond gestured to his employees. "Get a continental map!" Longueville unfurled another map and set it down right atop the other one. Louise noticed that in the end, Osmond nor Colbert and Longueville really cared about the maps, looking more with curiosity towards the mens' reactions. After all, even she knew they would find no place called 'Germany' aside from Germania not to mention 'Russia' or 'Mzensk'.

 _"Scheiße...and this map is...accurate?"_ Osmond nodded with an 'Of Course'. Arthur turned to Erich, who Louise saw was also staring sullenly. _"You know what I'm thinking, right?"_ Erich nodded and pointed at Germania.

 _"Germany,"_ his finger slid to Albion, _"Britain,"_ to Romalia, _"Italy,"_ to Gallia, _"France,"_ then finally to Tristain, _"Belgium, most likely. but I don't see many of the other countries like Spain, Portugal, and Switzerland and the rest,"_ What kind of strange countries were those, why would there be other countries? _"I don't see Russia to the east either."_ Arthur nodded thoughtfully.

 _"Headmaster Osmond, you say you've been to Tristainia? Might you say you've been to some of the other places here too?"_ He nodded enthusiastically.

 _"Of course, I was a knight back in my glory days! Why, I once was given a reward by the King of Gallia back then for slaying a dragon! Such a shame his grandson is such a...well anyway, yes I am quite a traveled old man!"_ Osmond seemed to get so caught up in reminiscing that he wasn't even bothered by having to speak Germanian. Arthur seemed hesitant, but Erich had gone pale.

 _"K-king?...Dragon?"_ Osmond nodded, unable or choosing not to read the mood. _"Yeah, the skull is right over there! I was quite sentimental back then. I also used to sleep with the most beautiful women-"_ Colbert coughed to interrupt him. The two uniformed men stared openly at the Bleached skull, long horns protruding outwards, menacing teeth preserved via magic to slow deterioration. Louise had always thought he'd bought the thing whenever she visited his office, but it seemed this was not the case.

 _"You said..."_ Arthur seemed to take on a very sullen tone, _"-you said there was another way to possibly find a return?"_ Osmond nodded and Erich turned sharply.

 _"Sir, are you certain you should participate in this 'magic', it is what got us stuck in the crazy-"_ Arthur interrupted him by putting a placating hand on his shoulder.

 _"I take responsibility for my crew. Our comrades are dying out there to those new T-34s and KV-1s. I don't care if the chance is slim, it's better than nothing,"_ he turned to the map, _"I'm going to get you, Frederic, and Maximilian out of this crazy land,"_ Erich's eyes widened at the informal addressing which was counter to Arthur's normal style of leading when on duty or business. _"You trust me Erich?"_ Louise saw him nod without hesitation and noticed she wasn't the only one uncomfortable from the exchange. The others all shifted awkwardly at this seemingly personal moment.

 _"Let's finish this damn ritual. You said that there's a chance you could track the way back from here if it was finished?"_ Osmond nodded, recovering from the atmosphere that had developed. Louise felt herself flush at the thought, remembering the while it was normal to seal the summoning ritual with a kiss, she'd have to do it with this man!

No, she had to be strong! This would prove that not only did she have the power to summon a familiar, but a sentient one too! At least, that's what she hoped. Osmond gestured her forward and Colbert smiled encouragingly while Arthur and Erich stared at her.

 _"Herr Schmidt, are you...ready?"_ Louise tried to keep the nervousness out of her voice and sound as serious as she could. He nodded, and she pulled out her wand, raising it to point at him. She decided to use the original spell's incantation instead of a modified version, knowing it had to go perfectly. She switched back from Germanian as well, and spoke the incantation in the Elder Tongue.

"By the pentagon of the five elemental powers, bless this creature so that we may be bound to serve in one another's interests faithfully and shall dutifully guide each other to the path of enlightenment!" Louise channeled her mana through the foci and pushed, pleading to assure its success. Once she felt herself drain appropriately Louise reached upwards, cursing her small stature as she pulled Arthur down as hard as she could, and kissed him all the while trying to ignore the implications of kissing such a stranger, and a commoner at that.

Breaking the kiss she composed herself, seeing the cool gazes of Osmond, Colbert, and Longueville, the last of whom seemed amused. Erich was staring wide-eyed while Arthur looked flustered, and Louise remembered that he hadn't known what was needed to complete the ritual.

Louise's musings were interrupted by the sound of burning, and Arthur's sharp intake of air, followed by a long painful hiss that escaped his lips as he gripped his left hand with his right, where on the back of his left hand intricate runes started to carve themselves into the skin, thin and precise but still quite deep. Erich shouted something in alarm and dove to catch his superior as Arthur started to lose consciousness. It all happened in a blur to Louise Francois le Blanc de la Valliere, for when she lay her eyes on the completed runes, which glowed a dark, fading red on Arthur's hand...she felt as if she was touched by fate itself.

* * *

 **Point of View-Feldwebel Arthur Schmidt**

With a gasp, Arthur shot upwards, sweating heavily beneath a silk blanket and breathing with difficulty. He suffered no loss of judgement and immediately brought the back of his left hand to his face, where he saw perfectly carved block-like runes sprawled across the skin. His eyes widened and he sucked in a breath, only to have a hand place itself on his shoulder.

Arthur's eyes shot to the right and met the face of his loader and radio operator, Gefreiter Frederic Kohler. His subordinate's cool gaze met his until Arthur was able to calm down and Frederic lowered his hands. "That was reckless, Arthur," he said seriously. Arthur realized that the serious man was probably only using his first name because he was in the hospital. Kohler had always been strict and all-business when the time came.

"I realize that now, but it's a bit too late to regret it," he ran his fingers over the grooves in his other hand's skin felt it. "So, can you give me a report on the situation?" Frederic nodded, and ran a few fingers over his beard in thought.

"You've been out for a little less than two days, and Erich's been squeaking as much information out of the german-speaking nobles as he can. Since Maximilian speaks french he's been all over this 'Academy' and is gathering information as best he can," informative and brief, all the better for Arthur who still felt a bit disoriented.

"The IV?" he questioned. Frederic nodded and explained that it had been driven to a storage building only a short distance away from the school's grounds. "Alright, since Erich probably told you all the details about what happened, tell me are these people keeping their word and using this," Arthur tapped the runes audibly with a finger, "to find a way back home?"

"The bald teacher, Jean Colbert seems motivated and has looked at those during your rest multiple times while one of us stood watch over you. The secretary, Longueville traced it with charcoal and seems to be searching through archives with him to find information. Also, the girl who apparently 'summoned' us has visited you four times."

"And?"

"The search has been fruitless so far, but we've been given sleeping and eating arrangements and have busied ourselves with maintenance of the Panzer IV, guarding you against these irredeemable students, and digging for information," the report was surprisingly long, but thorough with the professional attitude he expected of his loader...if not from his enthusiastic gunner and cynical driver.

Arthur sat up and looked around, seeing he was in some sort of infirmary or resting place with multiple beds, a table, and some reading material. Definitely a place for sick students. Reaching towards the table he almost fell, had Kohler not caught his sore body and he reached what looked like his uniform.

"It's been cleaned?" he asked questioningly. Frederic nodded in affirmation.

"It's a school for noble children, there are many servants employed and they have been ordered to help the Germanians-which is what they call us-if asked, as well as provide food. Our sleeping arrangements are also in the spare staff quarters." Arthur nodded and started to don, his uniform. However, as Frederic was leaving to give him privacy Arthur realized something.

"Where's my sidearm?" That was worrisome, especially if some child got ahold of it.

"Erich has it, don't worry so much. We're not completely incompetent," Frederic told him jokingly, causing him to laugh as well. Frederic was much more mature than Erich or Maximilian, but he knew with certainty he could depend on as well Erich considering they'd been together since the campaign in France under command of Generalleutnant Rommel.

Once war broke out in Russia and Germany started it's invasion; Arthur's crew, Erich included, and many other experienced Panzertruppe soldiers were moved to the eastern front. Frederic and Maximilian had shifted to his crew after his last tank was caught with an anti-tank shell in the ammunition rack. Of his five-man crew only Erich and himself had made it out before it had gone up in flames completely. Frederic and Maximilian were replacements, with Kohler playing both loader and radio operator out of necessity.

Arthur finished dressing in his black uniform, and quickly entered into the bland hallway and rejoined his loader, who was leaning his heavy build against the white walls, boots weighing heavily on the wood floors.

Frederic explained that Headmaster Osmond had wanted to speak to him and that he'd bring him there, and by the time they reached the office he felt much more alive than before. Beyond the door however, was a sight he wasn't quite ready for. even though they didn't understand the language the context was quite clear.

Longueville was digging through papers on a lower shelf while Osmond was being as discreet as he could...and quite clearly looking up her skirt. she turned, and he quickly tilted to look as if he was gazing out the windows. Longueville straightened and waved her arms furiously, pulling her skirt farther down and glaring at him furiously.

"You lecherous old man!" Longueville cried out in a flustered tone, her almost viridian hair swept back and glasses hanging off her face in surprise as she glared at her superior. "Having me dig through trash just to peep on your subordinates is despicable!"

"Now now Ms. Longueville, this is the kind of attitude that makes it no surprise that you are wearing those conservative white panties! Why I'm sure if you wore something more provocative men would-" Osmond coughed upon seeing the two dumbstruck soldiers, and Longueville followed suit, quickly composing herself.

"Herr Schmidt, it's wonderful to see you've awoken!"

"A pleasure to see you in good recovery!" Longueville beamed as well, and Arthur couldn't help get the feeling that these nobles didn't know how to not be polite in the face of formality, even if they hated the person across from them. Hopefully they didn't have too much disdain for him and his crew though.

"It's a pleasure to be back in good health," he replied more for the sake of being polite than actual joy. "-though I was informed you had business to discuss with me..." Longueville straightened and started to excuse herself, realizing it wasn't a secretary's place to intrude on private business but Osmond stopped her.

"Actually, before you get back to your duties see if you can't fetch Ms. Valliere," he said in French, causing his secretary to nod before he switched his attention back to the soldiers. Arthur's eyes darted upwards. Had he just understood that? It had sounded French, but it was clear as day...his thoughts were interrupted by Frederic, who leaned over and said,

"I will inform the others of your awakening, sir." before nodding to Osmond and leaving. Arthur was glad to see he was back using formalities now that he was focused on the job, something that had always helped him function when commanding the tank. His crew's discipline meant he could depend on them and they him. Was that some side effect of the magic the Valliere girl had used?

"Ah, well if you must know my employees have been hard at work...though not much progress has been met. We put an inquiry into the palace library for more material on summoning history and theory, so hopefully they'll grant our research request," he finished in german, looking professional in what Arthur thought was a good attempt at hiding the fact that they hadn't made any progress. Still, it had only been two days and his crew was so far being cared for. The real issue was getting back to the war post-haste.

"Is that all? I do need to see the status of my crew since I was asleep," he reminded Osmond, but the old man held out a hand to halt him.

"No, the real issue here is something I hadn't remembered at the time Ms. Valliere and you finished the ritual. You see, there are legal ramifications…" Arthur blinked, but glared at the man for him to continue, not amused that the man had forgotten something that was important. This only served to prove that completing the ritual had been too brash, just as Kohler had said.

"You see, normally a familiar is a master's—the mage who summoned that familiar—responsibility. This means they are legally bound to one another and with most animals the binding makes them docile and there are no problems, however…"

"However, I am a man whose will is his own, so there are differences," he cut in, and Osmond nodded.

"As it is you have the runes, which as a magic binding made by one of the founder's rituals is just as good as any legal binding. You will have to work out a deal with Ms. Valliere, but she's a smart and gifted girl and you can probably just act as a sort of bodyguard for show. As you and your men are from the military of a foreign power she can't control them or order you to do so in her steed, something I'm sure you'd be worried about," He finished. Honestly, it was. Arthur knew that basically he was bound as a legal subordinate to a child and that for his men's sake he would have to act like it.

"I see, so what now?" in truth, he was worried. His fate and those of his men were looking bleak. What would happen should they even return? Would they be considered deserters?

"I told my secretary to fetch Ms. Valliere, so she should be here soon. You'll be sleeping in her quarters in order to fulfill your role as her guard and familiar but I'll warn you now: While Professor Colbert and I realize the importance of keeping this temporary the Valliere family is very long and proud, and while I don't know what she'll expect of you it may very well not be to your liking," Arthur got the impression he was once again understating the severity of the situation in order to keep the conversation civil, but it wouldn't matter now. There was really no choice but to comply and so he appreciated his honesty, even if the Headmaster was a bit eccentric.

"You see, for the more secluded families, familiars aren't too important. However it's a sign of a mage's maturity and it would be humiliating for her family should she have failed…after all, her talent in magical practice is already...lacking, as evidenced by your unique summoning," he understood that. It seemed it was just as important that he play his part for his men as it was for the young girl, though he still saw it as a rotten deal.

"That's fair, but I want the research continued into how to return. There is no understating the importance. My country is at war and I shall not be had abandoning it!" Osmond nodded and smiled.

"That's some fine dedication, and of course while I may eventually have to force Colbert to return to teaching as he's starting to get too caught up and has other duties, I will have Longueville bring any extra research material here for myself as well. After all, I have to do something besides write letters and attend functions every once in awhile, no?" A smirk dotted the old man's face and Arthur nodded, finding the man personable enough to enjoy his company somewhat, though he'd rather not be here at all. Arthur also avoided mentioning that he shouldn't be spending his time peeping on his secretary.

Knocking on the sturdy door interrupted their dwindling conversation, and Osmond called a 'Come in!' in french, which he once again understood. He didn't know any french beyond 'Bonjour', 'oui', and 'non' on a normal basis either...now was not the time to figure out this puzzle.

Ms. Longueville opened the door followed by the young girl who'd accidentally brought them here. Arthur briefly wondered if being capable of magic made one's genetics more malleable, because although he was no scientist he'd never seen the pink-blonde shade of light hair the girl had, not to mention the secretary whose dark hair seemed to consist of a deep green, so nearly to the point of being black, but still rich with color. Perhaps they used magic to alter their hair for beauty purposes?

"Sir, I'm here with Ms. Valliere," she said in Germanian, probably for his benefit. Arthur was glad for this, if this magic made it so he could understand french it didn't change how uncomfortable it made him feeling like he understood something despite not doing so at all.

"Good evening, Headmaster, Herr Schmidt," the young Valliere girl nodded politely, though she seemed stressed especially when greeting him.

"Thank you Ms. Longueville, if you'd please..." his secretary nodded and excused herself from the room.

"Ms. Valliere, as you can see you did not fail the familiar summoning ritual, as you probably already know," she nodded, and he continued, "-as it is Herr Schmidt is in your custody and you will be responsible for him, as he will you."

"Of course, a familiar's duty is to protect and serve their master and a master's to care for their familiar," she said proudly, and Arthur got the impression that she was proud to show off her knowledge.

"Good, tomorrow a bunk will be delivered for him to accompany you and I'm very happy to say you are at no risk of expulsion." She beamed happily, and Arthur didn't miss her standing straighter and flattening out her skirt. Had she actually been at risk of expulsion? You shouldn't be proud of getting over that!

"Of course headmaster, is there anything else?"

"Ah yes, well not too much I suppose. Tomorrow is the Day of the Void, so as usual you have off and we will be encouraging second-years to take the off-day in order to bond with their familiar. I hope you'll take this time to get acquainted with Herr Schmidt and work out any kinks should they show up," He nodded, and Arthur got the impression he was trying to tell her something.

"I'm sure I'll have no problems with my familiar and as master will be able to discipline him properly should anything occur," she nodded self assuredly, apparently not getting the point. Osmond sighed in acceptance.

"Alright then, I suppose you're excused, you can return to your class and Herr Schmidt can find you later. I believe he has to check in on his men," Arthur nodded at that, and watched Louise excuse herself.

"Good luck with that girl, you'll most certainly need it…" Osmond mumbled, and Arthur couldn't stop himself from asking.

"Why?"

"Well, I'd forgotten about this, but you might say she has an _explosive_ personality." Lovely. That sounded just lovely.

* * *

 _A/N: Please give constructive criticism, thoughts, recommendations, or anything else in the comments, and if you'd like a reply or any clarification please feel free to Private Message me. I will try to update as I can, but they may come sporadically. Thanks for taking the time to read. Thanks a lot for reading!_

* * *

The Crew:

Commander-Arthur Schmidt, Age 26, Feldwebel(Staff Sergeant)

Gunner-Erich von Adler, Age 24, Unteroffizier(Sergeant)

Driver-Maximilian Dolan, Age 23, Oberschutze(Private First Class)

Loader & Radio Operator-Frederic Kohler, Age 30, Gefreiter(Corporal)


	2. Chapter 2: Panzers, Halt!

_A/N: This chapter contains 'heavy'(not too heavy) alcohol usage, and also more swearing than is probably appropriate, as a result of said alcohol. Still, it's nothing that would require the story to have an 'M' rating which is all well and good, so don't worry too much. If this story does require a rating change I'll let you know.  
_

 _Osmond can be serious and do his job, it is canon that he went about slaying unruly dragons and was an altogether "noble" guy in his youth, no pun intended. A few characters get sidelined in this chapter, which stinks but there are a lot of characters._

* * *

Chapter 2: Panzers, Halt!

 **Point of View-Feldwebel Arthur Schmidt, Gandalfr**

"Dolan!" Arthur cried out to the tank from it's side, after having inquired and found that he was likely to be here. Maximilian Dolan was someone he knew was a good driver, but even as a part of his crew the trust didn't extend too far. Dolan tended to be...disagreeable at the best of times.

"Huh? Wha-...Oh! It's good to see you're not dead!" came a lazy voice, the german tinted by a thin french accent that was very distinct. He'd found his driver. the drivers hatch popped open to reveal a younger man, barely a few years older than the 'magical' students here. His boyish features and thinner build left him looking younger than most of those around him, but his cynical nature helped him get himself ignored. Arthur sized up what he noticed himself.

"Where'd you get a pipe? Better yet...are you drunk?!" He stormed up to the front of the vehicle where Arthur fumbled around from inside, looking down from outside the hatch before pulling out a shiny flask, and holding it upside-down with the cap open and frowning.

"Nope! See, not nearly enough left to get more than a buzz. Fucking kitchen stocked tobacco but they insisted the wine was only for special occasions!" Dolan scoffed in contempt before focusing on his superior. "So you're awake, mon Dieu! Here I was hoping that we'd be trapped here forever, but of course you'd want to get back to fighting right away..." the last bit was said in a mumble, but he'd been able to hear it and his eyes narrowed. Climbing aboard, Arthur snatched the flask from his hand and glared.

"You do not have permission to drink when you have a job!"

"Pfft, so you'd prefer me sitting here wasting away? Sitting on my arse quoting _Mien Kampf_?"

"Do you think I tolerate this? You have a duty. That kind of talk is borderline insubordination, Dolan, and even if I don't do anything that kind of talk will get you in all sorts of trouble with our superiors." Maximilian seemed to contemplate these words before spitting.

"Yeah, Erich'll report anything to get noticed! That Nazi lapdog 's always plotting...always plotting how to lick his superior's boots," Maximilian smiled dumbly, and Arthur wondered briefly how long it had been since Erich or Frederic had actually checked up on him. Arthur was very conflicted over this…

"I'll not have that kind of talk! Erich's political beliefs are his own, and I don't care who hates what; we are a crew and you need to show the proper respect to those around you," Arthur glared at him, before taking the pipe and putting it out. "I'll let this slip once, from now on though I wont smell a whisk of alcohol on your person!"

"Wha-?" Maximilian looked to see his commander had taken the pipe and frowned. "Fine, whatever!" Maximilian pouted and swayed, and if Arthur was a betting man he'd say the young man would be asleep before long. Closing the hatch with a bang, his driver disappeared angrily with what sounded like a 'fucking krauts' being mumbled.

Arthur decided that he'd have him replaced by a magical student tomorrow if he should find even a trace of urine in the tank. The smell would never leave.

* * *

 **Point of View-Feldwebel Arthur Schmidt, Gandalfr**

"Ah, there you are! Finally!" Arthur heard loudly, an annoyed tone from a voice he recognized to be the young Valliere girl's. His 'master'.

"Greeting young lady, do you need anything? You're classes for the day surely are not finished yet," he replied, already not wanting to deal with trouble after having to deal with Maximilian's...behavior.

"Yes I need something, you're idiot subordinate has gotten himself in a duel with a noble! Not only will he probably be crippled, but he might just cause an international incident! You need to get him out of there now!" Well, knowing Frederic he would rather sit and enjoy a calm day that get in a duel so it was far from difficult to guess that this was Erich's doing. He didn't blame Louise for her 'explosive personality' at this point, only that it was directed at him.

"Then let's go, I'll not have anything happen to my crew especially from some magical brat!" he saw her eye twitch at that comment but immediately started to lead him away. They went through a few marble archways but he didn't take the time to appraise the simplistic, gentle architecture that seemed to hint at a mixture of aristocracy and utility.

Yet Erich, who was always caught up in the glories of the past and future, was instead getting himself into a fight with a child.

Making their way wasn't difficult despite the distance, and Louise was running as fast as her petite body could carry her, whereas he set himself into a brisk walk so as to keep up and not leave her behind.

Some cheering and general rowdiness could be heard in the distance, and his fears were confirmed when they looked upon a congregation of students surrounding some sort of event, and after making their way through, he laid eyes on the spectacle.

A young, thin blond boy, who's upper shirt was unbuttoned, waved an intricate faux rose about dramatically, looking across at Erich. Erich had abandoned his hat and was smiling competitively, bearing a sword in his hand with a dull bronze sheen. He twirled it with equal flair, while the younger boy seemed to focus and smirk aggressively.

"You shall regret your actions, Erich von Adler. Now, en garde!" the boy raised his wand, muttering under his breath and to his surprise, the soil between the two combatants seemed to glow, before that illuminated area shifted and writhed as if rose up, slowly taking the shape of a tall knight wielding a spear. It seemed only a second later that it hardened, details and shapes more defined on the set of armor and the spear, though he could now see the armor was empty and seemed to work on it's own.

Erich hesitated, and Arthur saw he was holding a sword of the same dull bronze that the knight was. He shook himself of hesitation a second later and smiled with the kind of foolhardy confidence that someone might have if they'd been caught committing a crime, and decided that they may as well commit a dozen others since they couldn't go back.

He spun his sword in his hand and readied himself, as Arthur tried to think of a way to stop him. It was too late, and the armor stepped forward slowly before spinning it's spear in a dramatic arc that Erich was able to jump back from with unexpected ease.

"I've been been taught swordsmanship since I was 8, and you think you'll beat me by using a trashy replacement! Guiche de Gramont, hiding behind toy soldiers!" Erich mocked. Since when had he known swordsmanship? Ah, Arthur remembered; Erich had mentioned that trying to chat up a girl in Poland, but had shrugged it off and thought Adler'd been making it up. Apparently not, but he needed to stop this before Erich got stabbed, or he got fed up and ended up stabbing the kid.

The armor swiped again, this time back and fourth swiftly, the first one was dodged, the reverse blocked. Erich however stumbled under the force and had to step back under the pressure.

"Stop!" he shouted loudly, stopping the altercation and garnering the attention of everyone. Storming up to Erich as the Knight lowered it's spear, he grabbed the shoulder of Erich's uniform. "What are you doing, getting into some duel with a kid? I expect better from you!"

"I-I...Arthur? Was that in French?" Erich shook his head, "Nevermind, this brat insulted us! Blamed me for chatting up his girlfriend, then insulted our heritage! He called germans barbarians!"

"He's a child, who cares? Were you actually chatting up a minor anyway?" Arthur questioned. _That_ wasn't something he'd let pass.

"Of course not!" a look of distaste, if not disgust, passed over his face momentarily, "I was letting her know that blondie over there was skinny dipping in another pond!" Erich defended himself, futilely. An angry 'Hey, how dare he accuse me of such things!' could be heard while some laughter and chatter passed through the audience but he ignored it all.

"I don't care if you were defending her honor, it's not your business. We are guests here, and that aside you don't have the authority to get into duels to the death with students!" Arthur released his hold and made eye contact with Erich, who then averted his eyes in guilt, mumbling 'crap'.

"Get out of here, and give me my sidearm. Go make sure Dolan isn't drinking more, and then I want you to start doing maintenance on the the IV with him. Understood?" Erich sighed, seemingly over his fear before nodding in understanding and pulling the Walther P38 out of his belt and handing it to him. Sticking his sword into the ground, Erich slowly walked away, a humiliated air surrounding him.

"Hey! It is dishonorable to interrupt a duel! You have no right-" the blonde boy started, having approached and his Knight puppet having walked to the side.

"No, you have no right getting into fights like these," Arthur glared at him, "Erich is a soldier. Even as part of the Panzertruppe he is trained to kill people. If he hadn't been humoring you he would have pulled out this," Arthur held up the gun, "and shot you without regrets."

"It is his fault for disrespecting his betters, and he had the chance to redeem himself by showing courage in a duel you nullified not moments ago! You have done the same, and as his superior it's only right you take his place!" The boy was gripping his rose tightly in anger and his face was flushed with emotion.

"Get over yourself, I cannot imagine the trouble you are causing for your better who educate you daily!" Arthur was ashamed to admit he was angry now too, "You shouldn't be so arrogant-" Arthur's speech was cut off as he saw the boy's wrist flick motion, and the Knight lunged forward with it's spear.

"Schmidt!" that had to be the young Valliere, calling out his name. He could hardly comprehend it, as he reacted with pure human instinct to avoid being impaled, and threw himself to the side, roughly landing on hard earth. He opened his eyes a few seconds later and spit out tufts of dirt, using a hand to lift himself off the ground.

Instead of regret, as he might expect, the boy looked with only the smallest hesitation down upon him, and then nodded self-assuredly.

"It is too late to ask for forgiveness, and tradition dictates that until blood is drawn the duel must continue. My family's honor demands that you fight!" Standing, Arthur took in some breaths before glaring at the boy and raising his pistol, forcing himself to think rationally before he really did shoot this boy, something he'd surely regret later.

"See this? I could shoot you with this eight times in seconds," the boy seemed to find that funny based on the look on his face, and the audience laughed. He realized that the were in a place with swords and where horses were efficient transportation. "Nonetheless, I am not because I am showing restraint. I would ask that you do the same lest I be forced to use this," If the boy had any hesitation before, 'Guiche' no longer was held back by such feelings and ran fingers through his hair with confidence.

"Oh? You've yet to prove you can do much of anything besides roll in the dirt with the pigs," He twirled his rose wand in a complex movement, and another knight shifted and rose from the earth to stand just ahead, holding itself defensively. It seemed that he did see the possibility of him shooting him, even if he wasn't very afraid of it. Seconds later, a spin of his fingers and Erich's sword rose slowly before throwing itself slowly hilt-first for him to grab, which he only did so reflexively. "Now, you shall face greater challenge for your interruption!"

So this, was the power of magic.

The first knight rushed him while the second remained protectively before it's master. The aggressor moving with more swiftness and grace than it had before, Arthur swung the sword back and pushed forward as an instinctual force took him over and he deflected the spear to the side with a rush of sparks, then slammed his shoulder into the armor with precise force.

To his surprise, it stumbled back, and he blinked. What was that rush? That skilled movement? He had no experience with a sword, but he felt the runes on his hand throb with a warm sensation.

"Oh, so you are capable of competence? What a pleasant surprise!" Guiche smiled and moved his hand intricately, starting to mumble under his breath. The second knight rushed in to stab him and Arthur felt that force overtake him again, it was exhilarating and frightening simultaneously.

He deflected the spear to the side before pirouetting around and slicing as he turned back on his foe, the harsh shearing of metal cutting the air as he sliced through the gauntlet and dismembered the enemy with unnatural strength.

Shuffling to the side, he saw that the first attacker had returned and crouched low as it swung it's weapon in a deadly arc. Rushing forward as it's guard became open, Arthur ran it through with the sword before wrenching it free moments later with barbaric ferocity.

"What? What sort of foul trick is this? Such strength is inhuman!" Guiche growled, and Arthur turned to him, before his vision blurred and he blinked repeatedly. It _was_ inhuman. Whatever he'd just done...it wasn't natural, he'd cut through metal plate with as much ease as air.

"Hocus Pocus, Bloede D'hoine!" Guiche commanded, and the kinghts seemed to crumble into dust, metal seemingly becoming sand as the fell into the surrounding ground. "If you continue such insolence, I shall form before you my Valkyrie!"

"That enough! If that's not enough courage, you'll have to cut up somebody else to see blood," Arthur tossed the sword away and was immediately assailed with intense fatigue, but forced himself to stand, and looked around at the students, who seemed a little uncomfortable and unsure of themselves. Louise stood timidly, but smiled in pride, perhaps at him trying to avoid conflict?

"He is right, you know. There is honor in victory, but pursing conflict isn't a very wise decision," spoke a voice, and any chatter was silenced, only accompanied by a few gasps. From out of the crowd emerged Headmaster Osmond, who seemed to have lost his usual cheery attitude, and the Teacher Colbert who seemed tired but still managed to radiate disappointment to any student who met his gaze. "You will all return to your rooms with the exception of Guiche de Gramont, Louise Francoise, Miss Tabitha, and Arthur Schmidt. Any further disciplinary action will be handled by Professor Colbert in the morn, and none of you will be receiving an evening meal for your passiveness in letting such a spectacle go on.

"It is my firm reminder that this is a fine establishment for the advancement of learning and it is your duty to uphold not only the values of honor and tradition, but dignity as well. You are all hereby dismissed." The students started to grumble, but they all started to disperse and those remaining gathered near hesitantly.

"Headmaster, I was merely disciplin-" Guiche started, words tumbling out of his mouth, be the headmaster stopped hi be slamming the tip of his staff on the solid ground.

"You do not have a duty to discipline another Master's familiar. To interfere with a master and familiar's connection is to step on a fine boundary, Gramont," He glared until Guiche refused to meet eye contact, before turning to the others.

"Young Lady," he shook his head, "Miss Tabitha, you had the foresight to alert us as to the dangerous ongoings, and since Miss von Zerbst is with you, I can only assume it was her familiar that delivered your message?"

"Yes, sir!" replied Kirche von Zerbst, who seemed to have stayed behind without permission, but he let it slide. Tabitha nodded firmly as well.

"I am most impressed. Rest assured, both of your actions have not gone unnoticed. You may leave, though you are free to do as you will for the rest of the day. Jean?"

"Hmm?" the professor looked toward the headmaster.

"Please escort the Gramont boy to his room, and I trust the consequences for his actions to be left to your wisdom," Professor Colbert nodded solemnly before gesturing for Guiche to follow, an act he put up no resistance to.

"Whatever punishment you have for me, I accept! It wasn't the fault of Herr Schmidt!" Louise suddenly spoke up in German, as if she'd been stewing over what to say for awhile. Arthur decided it was likely the case. She probably switched languages for his benefit, though in his drowsiness came the realization he had understood everything said in French as well.

"I'm glad you realize that Louise. While you were not the aggressor, it is your duty to educate your familiars in order to avoid conflict, and in other cases step in to take responsibility for them. By all rights, a formal duel between a master and familiar is not allowed and you should have demanded to take up arms in representation by law."

"You m-mean to fight in his steed? B-but that's preposterous!" he let out a chuckle, and Arthur fought to keep hi eyes open and stay standing as the tension and excitement faded away, further increasing the effect of his fatigue.

"Of course it is. Fetching Adler's Commandant you did the smart thing, and a duel between students in the Academy is very firmly against...don't worry too much, but for the purpose of appeasement and precedent it's best you be confined...to your quarters as well," he looked at Louise, as if waiting for an objection, but received none. "it seems you, Herr Schmidt, may need to head back to the infirmary, and we have things...to discuss besides. How do you feel?"

"..." What? Why were Osmond and Valliere looking at him so strangely.

"Feldwebel?!...Familiar!"

"..." So tired. Sore.

"-an you understand u-...-rthur, respond!"

Then, he collapsed.

* * *

 **Point of View-Dragon Knight Saito Hiraga, Vindalfr**

Hiraga Saito gazed down at the runes upon his hand, those that allowed him to control the minds of animals. He was no longer Hiraga Saito however, as he had once been to the Imperial Japanese Navy.

Saito Hiraga, Dragon Knight of the Second Pillar of the Holy Church of Romalia's Inquisition. Despite a relatively low ranking, he was spoken about quietly in a great many circles, a foreign teenager with no magical ability, yet he worked alone and held the ear of his Holiness the Pope of Romalia; St. Aegis the 32nd, previously known as Vittorio Serevare. Any complaints about such things were quickly silenced however.

This was his fate as a the 'Right Hand of God', familiar of the Founder Brimir, Vindalfr. The Lute of God.

At first, he had resisted, but that had passed over the weeks, and soon he even found friendship with his Master and summoner. Friendship being used lightly, of course. Mostly, he'd realized his purpose.

Saito was an enforcer, confidante, and spy for any need his Master may have for him. They were on amiable terms at worst, and understood one another on a deeply personal level. Their misgiving were arbitrary when there goals had aligned and it was his duty to help Vittorio do what was necessary. In doing so, he only awaited his next task which had arrived in the form of Courier only yesterday.

Saito brought some of his black hair out of his eyes and gently unsealed the envelope. Eyes drifting across as his master's smooth script unfolded before his eyes.

 _Saito,_

 _Mission of the utmost priority._ _Third Void user identified._

 _Tristania Academy of Magic. Petite, fair hair and skin._

 _Scout and Gather information only, maintain distance._

 _Recommendation on situation req. May the founder guide your path._

 _Regards, V.S._

It was brief, extremely so, and carried very little detail on the subject in the case that it had been intercepted. It was also probable that there was very little information on the subject as Vittorio likely viewed the subject through magical means, and did not know of the mage's names or connections. Assumptions wouldn't get him very far at this point, but a plan had formed.

He was Vidalfr. From what Vittorio could surmise, the Gallian bloodline also possessed a void user, who had already summoned a familiar that was being hidden. Now, the Tristanian one as well. The four aspects of the Founder were manifesting...

Saito held the letter over the candles that lit the room he'd been staying in, and watched as the parchment curled and blackened, before dropping it into a waste bucket and watching to make sure it was thoroughly destroyed.

He was in the steeper areas of the mountains on the southern border of Gallia and northern border of Romalia. The courier needed to be sent elsewhere lest he be followed and questioned. Afterwards he would make his way into seclusion northwards, call his mount, and be on his way into Tristain within the month if he made good time.

He had a duty, and it would be done.

* * *

 **Point of View-Myozunitonirun, Mind of God**

For years, she was watched things go by. In her home, people were gripped by a fever of nationalistic pride...yet she'd watched it grow from the sidelines.

Her brother went to fight in China, and she had watched passively as he was sent off, only to be killed.

Her family had grieved, yet she watch with a cold detatchment. An otherworldly force always leaving her feeling out of place.

Her niece had been wed, and she watched soundlessly as the family moved into a new generation.

Her parents died, and yet she watched as everyone fell into grief, yet she drifted, knowing something called for her, yet unable to grasp it.

Then she found purpose. She found what she'd been destined for, what had eroded her attachments and called out to her. It was a cruel fate, a destiny of desolation and death.

Her master had called upon her from beyond the veil, beyond the mirror, and had kissed her. A lovely gesture to seal her fate to that of magic and blood.

Now, she participated with regret. She spectated as The Lute of God and The Shield of God were summoned, both warmongers fated for bloodshed at the behest of their masters.

Once The Heart of God was summoned, and the last aspect of the void awakened in a master, her own master would act on his needs. His desires. His ambitions.

She would watch, in silence and regret.

* * *

 _A/N: Well, I really wish I could have given Louise more parts in this chapter, but I'm trying to balance her canon personality with that of a girl who was raised to social standards, and after summoning both a foreigner and an adult(s?) realizes she isn't in control. Thanks for reading, if you see any errors, or have any thoughts or comments feel free to review or private message at your leisure. Until next time!_

 _A/N2:Updated, merely inserting some spelling and grammar corrections. Also fixed a dialogue error._


	3. Chapter 3: Full Stop!

**Chapter 3: Full Stop**

* * *

 **Point of View-Feldwebel Arthur Schmidt, Gandalfr**

"Ugh..." Arthur groaned, as he opened his eyes. An intake of breath was heard and he looked up to see he was laying on a cot, with his 'master', Ms. Valliere looking over him anxiously.

"Herr Schmidt, you're awake?" she asked cautiously, as if concerned but also worried she might disturb his rest too much.

"I-I yes. It seems falling asleep at inopportune times is becoming a habit of mine," he joked with a smile, though he felt sore and restless physically. It was as if his limbs had become heavy and strained painfully against gravity.

"You were only asleep for but a few minutes this time, which is good. As my familiar, and someone in the service of the Valliere's it wouldn't do to have you show any weakness or hesitation," she said stoically, and any anxiety she'd felt over his predicament disappeared.

"Glad to know you were worried about me," Arthur spoke dryly. "So, what now?"

"Well, I'll call for a maid to get you some water, and tonight we can head out by carriage to Tristainia. I spoke with the Headmaster and he said we could leave and come back tomorrow evening since it is the eve of the Day of the Void," she spoke cleanly.

"Really? What's this day of void thing?"

"I-I, you really don't know?" she sighed, "Well, it's a day's off from schooling and most shops are closed in the early hours but are open in the evenings because it is the day we worship our founder," she spoke informatively. Arthur personally considered it a bit strange to worship their founder though...that would be like the Franch praying to Napoleon, or Yankees praying to George Washington, or even Germans going to the church of Otto von Bismarck.

"So, you plan to attend a religious ceremony?"

"At least you can understand that, though I have no idea how you don't know about the Day of the Void. That said, no we don't need to. While the Valliere's have always considered themselves religiously guided and we follow the teachings of our Founder Brimir closely, we don't need to go every Void Day to mass. Besides, we have much to discuss anyway concerning our short-term plans as well as long-term,"

"Is that so..." he had a bad feeling about that, but hid it well, "Perhaps I could get a meal first before we head off then?" She paused before nodding.

"That is fair, you haven't eaten in quite awhile except for medical supplements from the healer. I'll have the maid bring you some soup and we can head out in an hour's passing," she spoke briefly, standing to leave.

"You have my thanks,"

"Nonsense, it's my duty. Don't think you're off the hook though, you should have informed me earlier you can speak French," her glare said a lot, and his earlier suspicious were confirmed by her words. "It will be useful of course in Tristain, but also should we ever find ourselves in Gallia. However, hiding useful information from your master is disobedience which I will not tolerate. Be ready to leave in an hour," her sudden flare of temper and harsh words were accompanied by a slamming of the door, as if she was afraid to say something nice to him without showing discipline as well.

She'd make a good officer.

* * *

 **Point of View-Gefreiter Frederic Kohler**

"Ha! You certainly tell a good tale. It must be rough having to cook for all these noble brats all day, especially since you have to cook with such quality and in such volume," Frederic spoke, then waited as the boy between him and Chef Marteau translated for him.

The chef burst into laughter, and spoke back, and Frederic laughed heartily at his response.

"Yes, occasionally though if they act extra snotty we spit in the food a little. You know how it is! Besides, my wife loves my cooking and I get loads of practice here. I swear, sometimes I feel she married me for the meals!"

"Married for the meals, well it's a good thing you're such a good cook lest you have competition," Frederic joked back, and after a speedy translation they were both chuckling, while the younger server doing the translating looked quite amused as well.

"I'll have you know that cooking isn't the only thing I can do with these hands. I make her very happy when she's in the mood too!" he laughed, and Frederic laughed encouragingly too despite not relating to having a wife or girl at home. He was glad to have found a few friends here too, soldiers made for tense company, but this made him feel like he was back at home after a hard day's work at the factory.

"You shouldn't say such scandalous things!" a servant girl came out and said, addressing Marteau with a scolding look. While he didn't understand her, he recognized her as Siesta of Tarbes. She was young, only perhaps in her early twenties but was diligent in her work and was friendly to everyone.

Chef laughed, before telling the boy between them to translate, and Frederic got an abridged version.

"Nonsense, if I don't tell men what my wife likes, they might think she's interested in them!" Marteau joked to Siesta, and Frederic laughed at his antics.

"If your wife heard what you said, she'd have you sleeping in the pigsty whenever you return home!" Siesta spoke with mock-condescension.

"Then I'd have to find a new wife! I haven't seen any suitors for you Siesta, would you care for an old gentleman like myself?!" he laughed heartily, and she laughed too. Both the boy and Frederic found this teasing conversation fun as well, and he couldn't help but think that the servants led a much more fulfilling life then those noble children ever would.

"As if! I might just have to send a letter to Madame Marteau and inform her of your brutish advances," she spoke, her threat clear as day.

"Now now, no need to that! I'm sure we can work something out!"

"Shame on you, ruining an old man's fun Siesta," Frederic spoke jokingly, and when she got the translation from the labored boy she laughed lightly.

"Oh, but I just wanted to make sure you didn't have any competition. To be swept off of one's feet by the hard-working, honest Germanian man with broad shoulders and eyes like the cool sea," she spoke, almost sauntering up to him before sitting down with a smile.

"Oh? I'd be honored, but isn't life a little more fun when you have to fight for your prize?" he teased, and she snorted softly in amusement.

"You'll never have me, you brute!" she swiped playfully at his arm and when he heard the boy translate he chuckled lightly. Truly, enjoying good company and good food could make any situation better.

It almost made him forget that his country was at war.

* * *

 **Point of View-Dragon Knight Saito Hiraga, Vindalfr**

The atmosphere was oppressive, in the small town in which Saito Hiraga found himself lodging.

A small collection of shacks and homes built in the center of poorly managed fields, a reminder that Gallia had fallen so far past its once glorious prime. The Lord of this land clearly didn't even take the time to show the people proper farming, but it was more than that.

He felt it through the runes on his hand, the mount he'd had for the past few months —"Zero" was it's name, a reference to one of his own country's newer flight technologies — had found shelter to the east in some more rugged terrain.

"You...you be a priest, wouldn' ya?" a voice called out. Saito's steady gait slowed as he looked to the source. "You've a sword on ya, sir! My...my Pa will want to speak with ya when he's back from workin' the fields."

"You're a farmer's son? Should you not be helping him with his work?" Saito didn't truly think the boy, who looked no older than eight, should be. He was uneducated, probably illiterate, and definitely malnourished. Such was the life of peasants in certain areas though.

Commoners especially had their children doing hard labor at an early age. They never knew if the next winter would claim them or if the child would be lost to sickness. Best to have them contributing while they could, and learning in the hopes they'd be able to continue the work once their parents died.

"I would'a been, honest father! 'Cept Pa doesn' want me out in the fields what with the reaper," he spoke quickly, as if explaining this defined his life. Perhaps it did, in many ways.

"Reaper?"

"Aye, thats what me Pa will want to ask you 'bout. If you can help drive away the Reaper," he spoke passionately, and then stopped before nodding to himself. Saito got the impression that he'd listened to his words in his head, as if to make sure he conveyed the right meaning. While both of them were speaking french, his accent was surely different than this farm boy in southern Gallia.

"Hm, I see," Saito contemplated his next words, "You've an Inn somewhere near? A place I can rest my feet and warm my belly?" he tried to speak in a familiar way, endear himself to try and sympathize with the boy.

"Yessir, it's only jus' down there, a short walk. But sir, my Pa-" the boy tried to get in, his instincts telling him to be courteous to the priest but his emotions telling him to plea.

"Tell your Pa that he can find me in the Inn, and that we'll speak on this Reaper," Saito nodded, resting a hand on the hilt of the sword at his waist in a way the boy can see. He wondered what words would have the best effect, comfort the child the most. "The Founder is not blind to his people, if you are in need I will do my best to help, and if I am not the one for this task, than I shall send for someone who can help."

"Thank ye sir, Founder bless you!" the boy cried. Saito grunted in acknowledgement before turning away. It was hard to remember that he was only nineteen years old, in many ways still a child.

A few people could be seen wandering around; a woman chasing her child about, an older man complaining about a storm coming(He could feel it in his bones), and a teenage girl and boy were fighting about whether they should visit their cousin who had the pox.

Pushing open the wooden door to what was likely the Inn, he was greeted with a few wary looks, which sized him up before going back to their business. A few local men were playing cards, laughing jauntily at every bluff. A family sat near the back, speaking quietly with one another. Two men who seemed to be merchants were describing a city in Germania.

He walked to the proprietor, an older woman who was pouring alcohol into a couple of mugs.

"You've a bed, miss? Perhaps some broth?"

"Hm? Yeah, course...oh, father!" she jumped a bit, looking at his collar and recognizing him by his 'chosen' profession. "I'm sorry, I'll prepare a-"

"Nothing fancy, please. I'm on my way to Tristain and am only stopping for the night, bar any unexpected business," he tried to sound prompt, but words tumbled out of his mouth in youthful enthusiasm which he was able to at least disguise in a professional manner.

"Ah, you're young aren't you? Perhaps raised in the church?" he nodded in the affirmative, sifting through coins by feel before grabbing her hand and lacing a few in her grasp.

"For your trouble," she looked at him, before opening her palm and widening her eyes just a bit. She seemed reluctant and about to question his generosity, before nodding and mumbling an 'of course, father'.

Saito wondered why he couldn't shake his bleeding heart, and couldn't come up with a real reason. He wasn't even a real priest, though many in the inquisition weren't.

Sitting down, he opened his journal from his pouch and started to write in his native language, Japanese.

 _Traveling was easy today, and I made good distance..._

* * *

 **Point of View-Feldwebel Arthur Schmidt, Gandalfr**

After informing Erich, Frederic, and Maximilian of his departure Louise and Arthur had set out, with her pridefully explaining the world around him in an incredibly condescending way for a girl so young.

Evening came quickly, but life in Tristania was still quite alive. While he wondered if it was the same in the countryside, what looked like lamps lit every street and many taverns were open. The homeless looked away from their carriage, whilst men and women bustled about merrily, busily, or drunkenly.

Being let off where Louise directed, she was led out with him trailing on the cobblestone streets to a rather large building of nice make, as opposed to some of the others.

"Yes, we're only staying the night. I'd like a suite," Louise spoke impatiently, the man at the concierge struggling to keep up. "Two beds." He nodded, and fumbled before handing her two sets of keys. As he pulled along their bags, he didn't miss her hand the other set back. Looks like she was keeping him on a tight leash.

After placing the bags in the room, which looked incredibly extravagant even by his standards, she led him back outside. It was clear this was a place the wealthy stayed. She walked without pause, looking a bit lost but too prideful to ask for directions and too stuck up to even address him, though picking over it seemed useless.

"Viola! Herr Schmidt, I believe you need to get some clothes, as do your fellow, though theirs can be bought cheaply. As my familiar however you will need something more fitting," she looked to him for a response, and he had none, but saw the storefront read 'open' in a sign that he guessed was french, as while he understood it it looked a bit funny in his eyes. The place itself had no name he could see, and appeared relatively small. "This is a place me mother brought me to before, and we will get a few outfits for you."

"I suppose there's use in that." he responded, this time trying to respond in the way she'd addressed him. There was no question, it was not german. As they walked inside, they saw another woman talked hurriedly with the tailor, rapidly speaking and gesturing to a cloak and blouse which the woman held. When she heard the bell hanging from the door ring, she quickly shoved something into a knapsack before her eyes widened upon seeing Louise.

The girl's eyes similarly widened on seeing the woman, a young blonde of a fit stature, widened her eyes and then gestured to the tailor, who jumped, then nodded and turned to walk to the back. Arthur didn't know what was going on, but he kept his hand near where his pistol was holstered.

"What is the captain of her majesty's personal guard doing in a shop in lower Tristania?" Louise's voice sounded suspicious if anything, and once he worked through her question he decided such a situation might warrant that attitude.

"Lady Valliere, I'm afraid that business is personal. You need not worry, the princess is guarded by the very best." as she said this, the buttoned her sack closed, and threw on the cloak. Louise didn't respond well, and she put her hand on her wand.

"I believe that, I'm more worried that you may be up to something that isn't very charitable...explain yourself!" she finished her statement loudly and brusquely, causing the other woman to glare.

"Quiet! If you want me to explain myself, don't shout! The princess has...the utmost faith in your loyalty, so I would not be opposed, but you must be discreet, surely you know the meaning of that?" Her last statement held a bit of bite, but Louise smirked in a mixture of satisfaction and pride. Arthur was surprised, apparently Louise had quite a bit of influence.

"Explain quickly then." Louise demanded, trying to sound angry and intimidated. The woman gestured for them to follow and led them out,Louise tentatively nodding for him to do so alongside her. Only a block away, possibly afraid Louise would snap and call her out in the middle of the street, she turned into an alley and gestured for them.

"Miss Valliere, I urge you to secrecy, I am on a mission from the princess herself," the woman said after looking carefully for eavesdroppers. "My identity must remain secret!" Louise jumped back, immediately stuttering a bit.

"I see, I h-had no idea!" She nodded her head in apology. "I-is there anything I can do to help?" the woman narrowed her eyes, before looking to Arthur and Louise.

"You trust your...retainer?" Louise pursed her lips in deep though, and Arthur didn't dare move, suddenly feeling the presence of what might be a delicate situation.

"Yes!" She said suddenly, and the woman seemed doubtful before nodding.

"Your family has always been a close friend of the royal family, and you are the second cousin of Princess Henrietta, so I must have faith," she turned to Arthur and bowed slightly. "I am royal Guard Captain Agnes de Milan, leader of Princess Henrietta's personal guard."

"Arthur Schmidt." he replied, trying not to sound to much like a german, or a 'germanian' as Louise called it. No need to make the situation worse. For this reason he didn't include his military standing. Her eyes narrowed upon hearing his surname, distrust on the tip of her tongue, but she held it.

"I have been sent to discreetly investigate the possibility of a...group here in the city, possibly selling supplies to the armies of Reconquista in Albion," she pulled her hand into her bag and pulled out a pistol, a flintlock or similarly old firearm which Arthur couldn't recognize but knew had to be loaded with gunpowder manually. "To eliminate them if need be. Tristain as you know has always held close relationship to Albion, and while you may not know the Royalist forces in Albion are being pressed every day."

Louise seemed to take a few seconds to comprehend this, before nodding. Arthur went over the information himself, there was a group overthrowing the current royal family in 'Albion', which he remembered was like England. Tristain had good foreign relations with the country which were now at stake. He probably didn't fully comprehend the situation, but he understood the basics.

"Is there any way we could assist with your investigation?" Louise asked hurriedly, suddenly in hushed tones. Agnes looked quick to retort but bit down and looked them over again, eyes widening upon seeing Arthur's own pistol before she smirked.

"Yes, I believe there is. The crown is of the feeling that we need to clean house, and we are just the ones to do it."

* * *

 _A/N: There are so many reasons this didn't come out sooner, or why it's not my usual length-but I wanted this out by Christmas(Failed that) and then decided I needed this out on New Years. Shame on me, yes. I hate to end on a Cliffhanger, but it's not much of one as it swerves into canon territory quite a bit if all goes as planned, with a few major changes._

 _I'll try my best to get the next out sometime soon, but life is catching up to me. Thanks for reading, all._

 _P.S. Please Private Message me with ANY and ALL grammatical errors, which I will fix post-haste. Any criticisms or compliments, thoughts, poetry or anything else can be sent via review or private message, and feedback is appreciated. I will try to put less scene/point-of-view changes as well, or separate them into separate chapters._

 _Until Next time,_

 _ArcAnge1 I4_


End file.
